


Give me a hug please, mommy?

by ampossible013



Series: Baby Toru [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Baby Toru, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: Everyone is inwardly a little baby, ready to be comforted, spoiled and loved.Inspired by one of my favourite childhood comic.





	Give me a hug please, mommy?

It is always not difficult for Taka to read his lover's face. A slight change in his facial expression, tone of voice, Taka knows it all. Not wanting to worry or burden his partner Toru always tries to hide his emotions by putting on a reassuring smile and by saying everything's alright, but no matter how hard he tried and how good his acting is, Taka knows it clearly if Toru is angry or sad, happy or scared.

 

Toru has been very unusually quiet during their practice today. Although he is usually quiet and doesn't talk much, this time he was in total silent mode throughout the practice session. Initially Taka thought that Toru was just tired probably from the lack of sleep last night, but by looking closer at it, he was clearly not tired or worn out, in fact he chose not to talk by just staring at the other three members talking like hyperactive high school girls, with him wearing his Gachapin expression.

 

"Did you two fought again?"

 

"We didn't, I just don't know why, he has been strange today…"

 

"Probably he is secretly mad at you?"

 

"I don't think so, why would he be mad at me all in a sudden?"

 

"Just go talk to him later and see…"

 

Toru stood up and left the studio. He was unhappy. Not because his members including Taka were talking about him, but because he needs some fresh air to calm his head and think about things.

 

But think about what?

 

The fact is, he doesn't even know the reason of him being unhappy. That's the worst feeling ever. He is not feeling tired but he wants to go home and rest, hopefully to sleep off his negative feelings…

 

"Baby, we gotta continue our practice now!" Reluctantly he had to go back to the studio and carry on with his practice. Turns out it was a total disaster for him, his focus was off which leads him to make many mistakes. Taka stared at him from time to time, eyeing that he had played the wrong chord or wrong note, while the Tomoya just smiled it through and continued playing.

 

"What's wrong with you today? You have been making so many mistakes today. Did you forgot to practice all your parts at home?" They finished their last song and his childhood friend Ryota questioned him. Toru looked away from Ryota's frustrating yet questioning stare, meeting the eyes of his lover.

 

"Guys, stop arguing about his mistakes okay? Our practice is over and everything's past tense now. It won't make the situation any better by doing that okay?"

 

"Takahiro's right, let's eat! I'm hungry! Gocchan bought us foooood!!"

 

Toru gave Taka and Tomoya a thankful stare before he followed them two to the dining room.

 

 

__________________________________

 

Toru was hungry after a whole morning of rehearsal, but he had lost his appetite to eat. He stared at the food placed before him while others had started eating, he just couldn't indulge himself to the food.

 

"Baby, why are you not eating?" Taka was the first one to notice Toru's strange behaviour "I thought you liked sushi so I asked Gocchan to buy it for you."

 

Toru didn't answer and continued staring at his food.

 

"If you're not eating them, I'll do!" Tomoya excitedly said while attempting to grab one of his sushi.

 

Toru slapped away Tomoya's hand in reflex - hard - and stared at him furiously.

 

"CAN YOU BE MORE INSENSTIVE YOU FUCK!?"

 

.

 

.

 

Pin drop silence. Everyone was shocked at Toru's outburst, especially the fact that he almost never got angry, he may bully Tomoya a lot but never once shouted at him like that. Tomoya himself was not offended, he was just really shocked and confused. He slowly retracted his hand and stared at Toru - eye widdening, mouth gaping.

 

_What was I doing?_

 

Toru stared back at Tomoya, realizing what he had just did and said. He was surprised at his sudden outburst and slur of words, never in the world he will shout at any of his members in such a manner. He was consumed by not anger but a sudden hint of sadness, all of a sudden he felt like he is the most terrible person on earth.

 

He got up of his seat and ran back to the studio, leaving 3 confused faces behind him.

 

 

__________________________________

 

"What happened to him?"

 

"Something's off, I have to go get him now." Seeing his lover's sudden change in attitude, Taka knew that something was wrong with Toru. He had noticed his unusual solemn expression on his face ever since he woke up this morning, perhaps he was in a bad mood today which explains why he was so out of focus and kept making mistakes during their practice.

 

Something's off with Toru and he couldn't ignore it.

 

________________________________

 

It didn't take long for Taka to find Toru, especially the fact that Toru forgot to close the door of the studio. He was seated on the floor, looking down and staring into space. Taka inched closer to him, and saw his close-to-crying expression. _He looked so fragile and broken._

 

"Baby, what happened?" Softly, Taka asked while sitting on the floor right beside Toru.

 

Not even giving him any time to sit on the floor properly, Toru suddenly threw his arms around Taka into a bone-crushing hug. Taka was taken aback at the sudden movement and reaction of his Toru, but when he hears the sniffs towards his back, he knows what's happening.

 

"Babyyy~~!!!" Clawing onto Taka's shirt, Toru started crying and wailing, like a baby throwing tantrums towards his mother just because he doesn't want to take a nap, although this is not really the case here, it sounds similar.

 

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Taka asked him again, and Toru wanted to answer, but as he attempted to talk he was resisted by his loud sobs. He was crying so hard till he couldn't talk at all. Hearing Toru's laboured breathing and the way Toru clinged on him, Taka understood his situation, not forcing him to say some more, with himself not saying or asking anymore, he let Toru cry his heart out whilst trying to calm himself down. By patting and stroking his back in a soothing manner, he tried to make Toru comfortable. While Toru, on the other hand, seemed to have lost control of his tears and emotions. He didn't know why he was feeling so down since this morning; he didn't know what made him snapped at Tomoya for trying to take his food; he didn't know what was bothering him to the point that it affected his emotions, all he could do is to cry his feelings out, hoping to feel much better after that.

 

Must be the 'hugging and crying session' lasted for quite some time until Tomoya and Ryota both went to the studio, probably checking on the couple and if they are doing fine. Seeing the rare scene of Toru crying into Taka's shoulder instead of the opposite, they backed off, understanding that the two of them needed some alone time together, not disturbing them despite the curiosity as to why Toru was suddenly crying and what made him so upset. Questions can be answered later, the most important thing is that they were doing fine.

 

Took quite a while for Toru to calm down, not that he had totally stopped crying but at least he was not crying that hard and that he was able to speak. Taka was patient throughout.

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Taka asked again hoping for an answer this time.

 

Still holding on Taka not willing to let go, Toru took his time in answering "I don't know…" though his answer came out not quite convincing. It was not easy to calm himself down from crying but his eyes got teary again when Taka let go of the embrace.

 

_Don't … let go … please!_

 

More tears trailing down his cheeks as he looked at Taka with a pleading expression, clearly not done enjoying the close proximity between him and his lover.

 

"Aww~ Why are you crying again?" Taka palmed both side of Toru's cheeks, wiping off the tears that wetted his cheeks.

 

"Don't be mad at me… please…" the pleading tone was obvious in his voice "I really don't know why I'm so weak today…"

 

"I'm not mad at you! Don't say that~" Taka continued caressing Toru's cheeks, keeping his touch as light as possible, not to hurt his at-a-current-fragile-state lover.

 

"Then… hug?"

 

.

 

Funny to admit, but Taka was indeed mesmerized by Toru's pleading, crying face. There are not many times where he can see Toru being so vulnerable, because mostly it's always himself who is comforted by his partner. It was only quite recent where he returned home feeling depressed, crying in Toru's arms just because he had a bad day at work. Now that Toru is having a bad day, he feels that it's the best chance to spoil Toru as much as he can.

 

_He may be strong in the outside and inside, he may be their leader and their pillar, but everyone is inwardly a baby, wanting to be loved and dotted._

 

Taka smiled, wrapping his arms around Toru's neck and slowly bringing him closer to his chest.

 

"I'm… such a crybaby…" Toru mumbled, his lips frowned into a pout.

 

"No~ you are not a crybaby~" Taka ran his fingers into Toru's hair, stroking and carressing it, trying to calm him down "There are some days when you really want to be babied, and it's alright, it's totally fine. I know sometimes you are just tired of being strong for so long, it's okay to be weak sometimes… We are grown ups, our parents are no longer with us all the time, sometimes it's tiring cause we have to swollow our emotions and negativity… no one is going to take pity of us, we long the feeling of being loved and spoiled again. I'm sure you are feeling that way now… but I'm trying to let you know that it's alright to show weakness, it's alright to be babied. I'm here, and I'll always be here, okay?"

 

Absorbing into Taka's words, Toru never felt that touched for such a long time, he is relieved that Taka understands him when no one else did. He is currently having some very complicated emotions and he is glad that Taka is here for him.

 

 _I guess that's how we ended up together._ Taka understands him and he understands Taka before anyone else around them did.

 

"Mmm… then today you will be my mommy~~ okay?"

 

"Sure, baby~" Taka laughed "Whatever you want~"

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

Taka ended up feeding Toru his lunch like how a caring mother will do. It may be tiring but he enjoys it. Besides, what's more better than to be able to spoil your lover as much as you can for the day?

 

_Cause everyone is inwardly a little baby ready to be comforted, dotted and loved._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly in this story Taka is the mommy, then Toru will be Nobita? ;)


End file.
